Squeeze Me, Tease Me, Please Don't Please Me
by InukoYoukai55
Summary: A drama about the post death of Sasori. Sasori is now the number one candidate for Orochimaru's husband, Deidara's rape toy, and Tobi's best and most trusted friend. And it doesn't help being human. REAL summary inside. Warnings - Uke Sasori Yaoi TobiSaso
1. Nothing Is The Same

_**Summary Imagine this: Sasori didn't die...kinda. He almost did, but an angel told him he had one last chance at life, theres one catch, though, he has to find love, and now blessed with a human body, and a mess of emotions that are too much for Sasori, he finds that being human can be the pits. And if he doesn't find love in 1 months time, he will be forced to marry the one man we call Orochimaru, and how can he keep a secret like that from nine other Akatsuki members that are very suspicious of our Redheaded Sasori? And what if the least helpful Akatsuki was the only one Sasori could trust? You're about to read a romantic and sappy fanfiction, you have been warned.**_

* * *

_**Sasori's POV **_

It started 2 days ago...

Flashback -

I was laying there, swords in my core and my mother and father by my side, all was at bliss, I could finally leave this earth, and leave my tattered and torn body for a much better paradise than I could dream of: Hell. I couldn't speak, thank god, I just counted my seconds on earth, such a waste that I would die so non artistically, I bet right now they all are relieved that I am gone, nothing seemed right, though, I felt the presence of someone, who could be at my side? Deidara? No, he would not care the least bit that I am deceased, or, dying, at the moment.

"Sasori..." a voice called, such a beautiful sound that voice made I could cry, it was definitely the voice of a woman, a young woman, how she knew my name I did not know. I tried to see her, I tried to move my body, but I was too weak, I heard no footsteps, perhaps she was just my imagination? But her voice was so real, too real. "Sasori...don't speak, I am here to tell you my lord's decision..your heart is cold but the last words you spoke were kind, you have helped that girl greatly..." the woman spoke with such kindness, her voice seemed almost like an angel.

"For this act of kindness I shall give you your chance to live as a human, Sasori...you must use this chance to find the one you love, then, you will be happy.." the woman's voice faded away, leaving me stunned, did I just hear an angel? I looked up to see if she was there, but no one was, just me, I choked a little, then I began to breathe, but how? My body was artificial, I cannot breathe, much less look up, I was supposed to be dying, I got up trembling, I felt blood rushing through my body, and my heart beating in my chest again, I felt my naked body under the cloak, there was skin, I stood there for a brief moment, and fell down in shock, and I felt the fall...I was human.

I began to breathe heavily, I didn't know what was going on, was this because of that angel? Everyone would think I'm insane if I said an angel turned me back into a human, I had no choice, though, I was an Akatsuki, and I had to return to Deidara and tell him the news, but would he laugh? I can't stand being laughed at, and Deidara would no longer be wrong to me, I am no longer eternal art, I am plain, all my puppets were destroyed, and I was too weak and too cold, I'd have to wait for someone to find me here, god, please let it be anyone but an Akatsuki, I needed comfort, not grief, and they would definitely give me grief about my new weak body, so I laid there, cold and hungry, and for the first time...alone and scared.

About an hour passed before I heard footsteps coming closer, I quickly wrapped my cloak over my body before they could see me, I saw a tall figure that appeared to be Zetsu, and two smaller figures which appeared to be Deidara and that Tobi kid who I think is stalking Zetsu, I made a sound with my new human voice, Tobi managed to hear this sound and looked over at me, "Hey, guys! Tobi sees Sasori! He's sitting up and alive! He made a noise!" Tobi exclaimed in his irritating voice, Deidara and Zetsu looked and saw me, too. Deidara ran over to me and stared at me covering my body, including my face.

"What's wrong, Sasori-Danna, un? You look scared." Deidara said trying to put a hand on me, finally, I could get my voice together. "Don't touch me." I said quickly, I turned my head away as if I were a frightened little girl, Deidara smirked at my gesture, "What's wrong, you scared of me, un?" Deidara snickered, I felt a sense of fear go through me, it felt so odd to have emotions again, it almost made me want to cry, but if I cried, I would be given away, and they might kill me. "Just shut up, brat." I said trying to sound like the Sasori they knew, but I knew as a human, I was emotional, and kind, I was in deep shit now, since they might think now that I'm an impostor.

"How are you feeling?" Zetsu asked walking up to me and Deidara, I shivered at the cold wind on my naked body, trying to conceal it the best I could, it worked. "I could be better, let's just get out of here." I said getting up, I wobbled a bit and then stood up straight, Tobi cocked his head when I did that, and Zetsu and Deidara stared at me like I was retarded. "What?" I asked, "I almost died, what do you expect me to do? Dance?" I glared at them coldly, they seemed to be buying the act that I was still a puppet, which was good for now, but I had to make up a good excuse to explain why I was suddenly a human being. After they all decided to leave the subject alone, we walked off to the main headquarters.

End Flashback.

I'm now standing in front of the fridge, it's about midnight, and everyone is asleep, I have to eat now, which makes things a lot harder on me, they might suspect I was not Sasori, so I had to eat when no one was looking. I got out some miso soup and some chilled water, I wanted to try new things all the time, so tonight I was retrying miso soup, I put it in the microwave and sat down at the table and waited, I had to do this very silently, or someone might wake up, there was supposed to be a huge meeting tomorrow, and that would be hard, because it was bad enough convincing Zetsu, Tobi, and Deidara that I was a puppet, I don't know what I can do to convince any other Akatsuki I was still the same.

I heard footsteps coming my way, the food was still in the microwave, I ran for cover so no one would see me eating. I peered over the couch I hid behind to see who it was, I saw no one there, it must have been my imagination, unlike that angel who gave me my human body back. I went back to the kitchen and got out the soup and began to sip the brew, I still felt that I was being watched, but I put that aside for now, my instinct told me whoever it was was of no harm at the moment.

As I crawled into my bed I heard Deidara stirring, I gasped, and Deidara looked up tiredly at me, "Ugh, Sasori-Danna...what are you doing up, un...?" Deidara asked rubbing his eye, I just crawled under the sheets and laid down, "It's nothing, brat, now shut up and let me sleep." I snapped, still trying (and succeeding) with making them think I was still a puppet, Deidara shrugged, "Whatever you say, un.." he said and he collapsed on the bed, I felt a sting of guilt go through me, but I had to let it pass, after all, I was a cold, heartless puppet to them.

That night I cried for the first time in years.

The next morning, before anyone else was awake, I snuck out of the Akatsuki base to go and buy myself some real clothes, I had to wear my coat over my whole body, and that could make me sweat, and then my team mates would see me doing something a puppet cannot do, this secret had to be kept precisely, although, they might notice me actually wearing a shirt, so I'll wear one when no one could tell I was wearing it. As for my actions, they all had to sound like they were from a short-tempered man who doesn't like to wait or keep others waiting, it would be very hard for a kind human to do such, but I had to, for the sake of Akatsuki.

As soon as I finished paying for the clothes, which was composed of a Chinese dragon shirt and red ninja pants, with a white sash, and black ninja shoes, I headed back to the headquarters, which was where all the members were waiting for me, probably. I opened the door slowly in case no one was up yet, but there they were, all of the Akatsuki, staring at me as I came through the door. I stepped inside, their eyes followed me as I moved up to where I was supposed to sit at the conference table.

"What?" I said coldly. "You were gone and we couldn't find you, un." Deidara said worriedly, I tried my best to roll my eyes, but I just sat there next to Pein at the table. "Let's get started, first, we have a new member, Tobi, please make him feel at home." Pein said and looked over at me, "And Sasori, I'm relieved to know you are alive, the Akatsuki needs a down-to-Earth ninja like you, but are you sure you're okay?" Pein said looking at me up and down, I looked down at the table, "I'm fine, I just feel very...off...at the moment." I said, I felt bad lying to my team mates, even though they lie through their teeth.

"I'm going for a walk, nobody follow." I said later on to Deidara and Hidan, they were the only Akatsuki members in the room at the moment, and the meeting was over, so I needed to get away from the others, I decided since there was no point in going to see Kabuto at the Heaven And Earth Bridge, I should just walk through the forest until I got bored, so I went into the direction of the bridge, attempting at avoiding it. As I made my way through the thick grass and tall, evergreen trees, I began to listen for the Pink-haired girl and her gang of idiots, no one so far, which was good, they all thought I was dead, but it would be funny if I popped out of the bushes and made them scream, but I decided against it.

When I got to the Heaven And Earth Bridge, I looked around for any people or signs of life, just animals, so I was fine for now. I went across the bridge to the middle and looked over the side, it was a beautiful sight to behold, it was almost sunset and the place was perfect for a date, though I had no such intention. I closed my eyes and breathed in the clean, fresh air. And all seemed at bliss again, just like when I was dying, I would have been much better off if I did die, though, and tonight I was about to find out why.

I had completely let my guard down, I sat down against the bridge and fell asleep, I had fallen in such a deep sleep that even an earthquake could not wake me, and I did not hear anything, even the footsteps that were approaching me. Soon enough, two figures were standing before my sleeping body, they both smirked at each other. The taller, black haired one picked me up bridal style and the shorter, white haired one tied my arms and legs, and they walked off with me.

When I woke up I was unfamiliar with my surroundings, I was bound by my hands to a bed post, with white rose petals scattered around me, I struggled to break free of the bind, but it was too tight, whoever had an intention of keeping me here had a pretty good idea of how to do it. The room I was in was dim and was lit only by a single essence candle, and it still smelt like corpses in there, even with the candle. I looked down at my body, I was still dressed, for now, considering the fact I was tied to a bed with rose petals everywhere, and whoever kidnapped me was obviously planning to rape me.

"Well, well, Sasori, it's good to see you're awake." A eerie voice spoke out of the shadows, I looked over at my kidnapper, I froze in shock, there, standing next to me, was my partner, no, not my recent partner, but my former partner, Orochimaru, and he had a box of some sort, he put that on the floor and made his way over to me, he sat down on the bed next to me, and put a hand on my cheek, I gasped at the cold touch of his hand, he snickered, and rubbed his hand across my face, "You did something you shouldn't have, my dear puppet." Orochimaru snickered as he leaned over so his face met mine, "What do you want from me?" I said, trying to fight back the urge to tremble, he looked down at my body and put his ear up to my chest, he smirked, and looked back at me.

"I was planning to kill you, my boy, but it seems the tables have turned in your favor." Orochimaru smirked, I kept silent, I knew I could fight him off as a puppet, but as a human with no puppets in reach I was hopeless, so I just continued looking at him. "You should have given yourself to me that day, child, then this would be less painful. Now you can say goodbye to your pride and your life as an Akatsuki." Orochimaru let out a maniacal laugh, he lowered his head in to kiss me, but I spoke before he could reach. "I wasn't about to let you have me before you deserted Akatsuki, why would you want to do this with a nasty puppet? I certainly would never even think about taking a piece of wood." I spoke, Orochimaru put his lips to my ear, and blew on it gently, I shivered to the touch, "I need you to be mine, mine and no one else's, you will become my puppet, and only I will pull your strings, only I will make you cry out in pain at night, and only I will completely destroy you." Orochimaru hissed, he began to graze on my neck with force, I let out a whimper, he bit into my neck drawing out blood, he lapped up the blood. He moved up to my face and stared into my chocolate eyes, he ran his hand across my cheek, "You have such beautiful features, don't waste them by staying with Akatsuki, when this is over you will have a new look at things, when you and I are married, you will have everything you ever wanted, you will rule this damned world at my side, and you will be a king unlike any king before you. And you will be MINE." Orochimaru chuckled, then kissed me violently, biting his way through my lips,making his own way to the inside of my mouth, he wrestled my tongue to the point where it couldn't move, he clashed his teeth against mine hard enough to break them. After awhile I squirmed out of the kiss, but that was only possible because he was about to break it himself.

"I'm still just a puppet, it wont be affected any by your love, you can't hurt me." I said smirking, Orochimaru pulled out a kunai and cut my hand, letting the blood come out, "Foolish Sasori, I knew you were a human the moment I bit your delicate neck, now let's show off your new human body, shall we?" Orochimaru snickered as he undid my Akatsuki coat and shirt, Orochimaru drank in the sight of my top half and put his lengthened tongue on my chest, moving it all over my torso, I shivered at the feel of that slimy tongue violating me. The tongue licked at my nipples and traced through every curve of my body, Orochimaru then lowered his head down to decrease his tongue's length and bit at my left nipple, coating it in even more saliva. Orochimaru went down my torso leaving small bites in various places, then he came down to my still on pants, he slid his lengthened tongue inside, licking at my un-erect member, trying to get me aroused, I fought it with my mind as much as I could, but my body disagreed. My member was erect, and now Orochimaru had me at his control, I was being taken by someone I used to trust, but even though I would have escaped and Orochimaru dead by now, a normal human being raped by a legendary Sannin is just like Earth with water, you cant get away from it easily.

"Well, now that we have you erect, I suppose it's time that we move on to more carnal activities." Orochimaru hissed. "Why don't you just have that Uchiha instead of me? Isn't he your obsession? I'm just a human, I have nothing to offer." I said looking away from my former partner, I noticed the small box that Orochimaru had put aside earlier. "What's that?" I asked.

Orochimaru looked over at the box, he gathered his still dressed self off of me and went over and picked up the box. "This is your future, Sasori. In one month's time there will be no moon, also on that night there will be a very important Akatsuki meeting with a spy working for them based in Sunagakure. Your home, correct? I intend to ambush them with an army and kill you all...of course, I can be persuaded to let you go free with your hand." Orochimaru snickered. He held out the box to me and took out a kunai, cutting me free of the ties. I sat up and rubbed my wrists. "No deal, snake. I have no concern for what happens to the Akatsuki or me, what I'm more concerned about is how you know about this meeting, who told you?" I asked, standing up.

Orochimaru laughed, "You did, of course. Your so foolish and impatient, you would've told your grandmother. So heres to you, my boy, you've turned yourself into quite the helping hand. Thanks to Kabuto working as your spy and getting information on the Akatsuki out of you, I now know all your next moves." I sat back down on the bed, in shock from what I just heard. I can't believe that all this time I was acting as a source of information for a traitor, and what was I to Orochimaru? He never had shown interest in me before like this. I was only a partner to him and now he's intending on marrying me? This doesn't make sense.

"Then why don't you just kill me, too? I'd never marry you even if I was going to drop dead if I said no." I said, Orochimaru shook his head, "Sasori, your still a valid source of information, and you look too good to waste. You are devious and have betrayed your fellow Akatsuki, even though I would have proffered Itachi, you are easier to tame. Making you the lucky survivor of the Akatsuki's upcoming massacre." Orochimaru did some hand signs and summoned several snakes that wrapped themselves around my body, lifting me slightly. The snakes outspread my arms and coiled around them, making every inch of me immobile. Orochimaru started to remove his shirt and pants, revealing his erect member. He moved over to me and undid my pants, letting them fall to the floor. He stood back and took in the sight of my small, naked body, licking his lips at my slowly dying erection. A snake placed it's fangs near my neck, getting ready to bite me if I moved. That was definitely a poisonous one, the cottonmouth, I believe. If it bites me near my heart I'm dead. I had to keep still, and let myself become a snake's lover...ugh.

"It's finally time, Sasori." Orochimaru hissed. I felt being lowered by the snakes until my face was at Orochimaru's erection, still bound, I had no choice but to suck. I whimpered as I put the head into my mouth, and I began to suck as hard as I could. Orochimaru put his hand on my head, "Good boy. Now swallow." he commanded. I began to feel the cum seeping out, so I swallowed it whole once he released into my mouth, causing tears to form in my eyes. Orochimaru stroked my hair, muttering "Good Boy" to himself. The snakes began to lift me back to Orochimaru so that I was face-to-face with him, Orochimaru stared into my chocolate eyes for a moment, examining my features. "Hmm, you have good traits. That will be useful when it comes to breeding." Orochimaru said, putting his slimy hands all over my hips and thighs, "And you have such cute legs. So small and child-like, how beautiful." Orochimaru hissed, I shuttered at the thought of us reproducing. How could he think that I was going to give him snake babies? He sickens me.

"Now..." Orochimaru muttered. I stared at him for a moment, questioning his word. He made a few handsigns, putting his two fingers on my abdomen, he pushed down on me, letting chakra flow into me. I cringed at the pain, squeezing my eyes shut. I had a feeling of what he had done to me, although he began to dress himself after, what did he just do?

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I'm not stupid, if I take you now there will be more of an uproar once you tell you friends my plan. Besides, I would never take someone who Isn't married to me. Consider yourself lucky, you have one month to decide your fate: Dead or Alive. I'll let you go." Orochimaru growled, he seemed to not be happy with his decision. Fine by me, as long as he doesn't come back later.

"I've put a seal on your body, causing you to die if you make a move I don't like. Try to remember that." Orochimaru said to me as he left the room. Suddenly a flash appeared before me and I was standing on the Heaven And Earth Bridge, fully dressed. I looked around for anybody, no one was there, so I headed back to the base.

It was late at night, so everyone was probably asleep. Except Deidara, he must have been worried about me, that was just like him, he always cared for me not as a master, but more as a lover, which made ME worried. When I opened the door to the base, I saw one tall, dark figure standing in the room, I looked closely, trying to make out who it was.

"Deidara?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm Tobi. I wanted to talk to you about something." Tobi said.

"What?" I asked, relieved it was just Tobi.

"I wanted to talk about the fact your...a human?"

"..."

* * *

**End Of Chapter One. **

**This is going to turn into a very dramatic Fanfiction, it's already making me want to read more...oh wait, I write it!**

**Isn't Orochimaru a Pedophile? Poor Sasori.**

**This is more of a Sasori x Madara fic in the end, but think of it as SasoxTobi for that is how it will be for awhile.**

**I hope this goes over well. I'm bad with drama.**

**This is dedicated to all you Uke Sasori fans.**


	2. I Put My Trust In Incompetence

**Sasori's POV.**

* * *

"I wanted to talk about the fact your...a human?"

"..."

"Sasori?" Tobi asked me. How did he know? Did he check me while I slept? Or was he stalking me? More importantly, does anyone else know about this?

"How did you know?" I asked worriedly.

"I saw you eating last night, then I heard you cry. I put it all together and that was the idea Tobi came up with. Isn't Tobi a good boy?" Tobi said, I grabbed him by the coat collar and pulled him to me, "Does anybody know besides YOU?" I asked, Tobi shook his head. I let him go and walked past him, heading for my room.

"You shouldn't keep a secret like that, you'll get in trouble." Tobi said worriedly, I sighed, and walked over to him. "I'm ALREADY in trouble, Tobi. This is just part of it." I said, Tobi seemed interested, I shook my head no, "I can't tell you. I have to warn the leader." I said. Tobi whimpered, I shook my head, "I'm going to sleep." I said. Tobi grabbed my arm, "You should sleep in my room tonight, Deidara-Sempai's really pissed about you disappearing. You could get hurt." Tobi said, I broke free of his grasp. "I'm sorry, but my room is with Deidara." I said, I walked up to the door to my room, Tobi of course followed me, clutching my wrist again.

"Tobi is serious, Deidara is really mad at you." Tobi said, I struggled to get free, but Tobi persisted to not let go.

"He cant be THAT angry with me, I know Deidara better than you, he won't touch me." I said, even though I was a little worried myself about what Tobi was saying. Was he telling the truth? Maybe I should tell him what was happening, then I would have some backup when I explain this to the leader.

"Okay, I'll wait a little for him to settle down, then I'll check if he's asleep. For now I guess I'll tell you what happened." I said, Tobi nodded in excitement. I walked back to the couch and sat down next to Tobi, and I began to look around for anyone, no one was there, so I began. "Okay, It was after the meeting when I went to the Heaven And Earth Bridge and fell asleep. I woke up in Orochimaru's bedroom, he told me some pretty scary stuff." I said, Tobi seemed to follow along, so I went on. "He told me...!" I stopped when I began to feel pain in my abdomen area, was this what Orochimaru was talking about? He said I would die if I did something he didn't like. Tobi noticed this and put a hand on my forehead, "Sasori, are you okay?" Tobi asked. The pain was spreading through my whole body, making me immobile, I laid down on the couch and groaned out in agony. Tobi got up and rushed to the kitchen, searching for a hot towel. I heard a laugh inside my head, definitely Orochimaru's laugh. "S-stop..!" I said weakly, "Say what I want, and you will live!" the voice laughed manically. I began to understand my position, I was never going to be able to alert the Akatsuki or anyone about Orochimaru's plan, making my only choices become Orochimaru's husband or die.

"What do I say...?" I said weakly, I was beginning to loose consciousness. "What I told you!" the voice laughed. I thought about what Orochimaru had told me, and I came up with this:

"Oh, Orochimaru-Sama..I'll never speak of our love to anyone..I'm all your's..my love.." I said weakly. I began to get the feeling back in my body, and the voice faded away. Tobi came back with a hot towel in his hand, and put it on my forehead. "Arigatou, Tobi." I said. Tobi still seemed worried, though. I had to explain to him that everything was alright, even though nothing was alright, and it never will be. God I wish I was dead right now...

"Sasori, have you ever been in love?" Tobi asked me. I shook my head, "No, and I never will be. I cant." I said sadly. Tobi seemed upset to hear this, "Don't you love Deidara? He seems to love you." Tobi asked. I turned my head away, "I cant fall in love, all I am to him is a puppet. A cold, disgusting puppet." I said, tears began to form in my eyes, Tobi seemed to sense this and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're not disgusting, your beautiful and you're going to make someone very happy when you marry them." Tobi said turning my around so that when he hugged me I was facing him. "I'm definitely going to make someone very PLEASED when I marry them." I said, there was no pain in my body, so I figured as long as I don't reveal whom I'm marrying or Orochimaru's plot to kill off the Akatsuki, I don't get in trouble with him. Which means I can continue to talk with Tobi.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Tobi asked, I looked down sadly, "Nothing, Tobi. I better get back to my room." I said, Tobi held me tighter. "Please don't go there yet. If you're tired sleep out here." Tobi said, I struggled to get free of his embrace, but he was too strong. No wonder he was let into the Akatsuki, despite his incompetence. "I wont let you go until you tell me what's making you upset." Tobi said, I sighed, "Fine, I'll think of some way to tell you." I said. Now all I had to do was figure out how to tell him without Orochimaru knowing. I had nothing, except one thing, I can write in Chinese, and Orochimaru can't understand Chinese, all I needed was for Tobi to know Chinese and I was safe.

"Hey Tobi, can you understand Chinese?" I asked.

"Tobi took Chinese in the academy and is very fluent." Tobi stated pointing a finger up.

"Okay, I'll write something down for you to read." I said pulling out a piece of paper. I began to write the Chinese characters explaining what was happening to me, Tobi examined me writing very carefully, almost as if he was watching my every move. When I finished writing the letter I handed it to Tobi. Tobi carefully examined the letter and put a hand over where his mouth should be.

"Tobi had no idea." Tobi said, I looked down at my feet, now what was I going to do? Tobi would most likely tell the whole Akatsuki, letting them know I'm a worthless human, and Orochimaru's whore. I couldn't trust anyone anymore, and everyone always used to put their trust in me, I felt so terrible, tears began to form in my eyes again, I began to sniffle and whimper. Tobi took notice of this and held me close to his body, I froze up for a moment, but settled down in his arms, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, letting go of the pain, if only for a moment.

"Tobi can help you, Sasori. You can always trust Tobi with your problems." Tobi said trying to comfort me. I couldn't help but smile as the tears began to flow even more, not from the pain and fear, but from being relieved Tobi would help me get through this. At least I wasn't alone and scared anymore. I felt safe enough to let go of Tobi, who did the same. "I think I can go to my room now, It's about 1:00 AM, Deidara is probably asleep." I said, Tobi nodded, "Just don't wake him up." Tobi said as I walked up to my door, I opened it slightly to check if Deidara was up, all the lights were turned off, so I went all the way in.

That was most likely the second biggest mistake I ever made.

I tiptoed over to my bed, careful not to wake my sleeping partner. I was as quiet as I could be, making my way across the room, where I slept every night, but every other night I was a puppet. I really wonder how long it will take for my friends to figure out the truth. Even Tobi was smart enough to find out, and be the first one, he even knew before Orochimaru abducted me, before I knew it was obvious. I was told he was, well, Incompetent. Yes, I remember Zetsu mentioning he was not the brightest bulb in the bunch, but then again, which Akatsuki is? He certainly was smart and competent enough to figure out my secret, let alone took the time and put the clues together. I cant imagine Deidara ever bothering to do that. I, on the other hand, would at least TRY to get it right.

As I began to get into my bed, the lights clicked on. I slowly turned over to face what Tobi had warned me about, scared to know what my most trusted comrade in Akatsuki had in store for me. I took notice that he was not his prettiest at the moment, he was a little pale and his eyes looked like he was truly possessed, they were wide yet fierce and looked like he had just committed murder. To make it simple, he looked like he was pissed. Very, very pissed.

"Um, hullo, Deidara. Sorry to wake you." I said with a hint of fear in my voice. I could tell he wasn't going to let me off with an apology, since he had gotten up and went into the bathroom, though I heard the sounds of him searching for something. Once he came out, he was holding a knife, one you would cut a steak with, what was he doing with that? God I hope he's gonna kill me.

"Open your mouth or I open it with this, un." Deidara commanded holding the knife to my mouth. I obediently opened my mouth wide for whatever reason he wanted, and if I was right, this was another rape. Only this time it wouldn't be so painless, I was going to be raped and if not how Deidara wanted it to go,

Murdered.

"Very good. Now I want you to undress yourself. Show me your puppet body, un." Deidara commanded, I hesitated for a second. Deidara aimed the knife at my heart, "Undress." He commanded. I knew I couldn't fight it, I began to undo my coat. Deidara raised an eyebrow at me, noticing I was wearing a shirt. He lowered the knife and began removing my coat for me, revealing my human body. Deidara held my hand up and noticed the cut Orochimaru had left on there, he felt up my arm and stared at my face for a moment, the only thing I could tell was that he had figured out I was human, there was no mistake he knew.

"Who are you, un?" Deidara asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Sasori, don't you recognize me?" I said, hoping for Deidara to understand I wasn't someone else, trying to impersonate the real Sasori, which is me. I'm just human now.

"You're an idiot. At least know that Sasori is a puppet before you try to be him, un." Deidara said, aiming the knife at my throat. "I'm serious, ask me anything. I can prove to you that I'm Sasori." I said, even though I was fighting the urge to tremble the message came out clear. And I was not trying to cover up what I couldn't hide, I was trembling because I'm frightened, very, very frightened.

"Okay, who is the newest member in the Akatsuki, un?" Deidara asked me.

"Tobi, he joined yesterday." I said very confident in myself. Deidara's eyes widened, he put a hand on my chest and moved it around my torso. "S-Sasori, un?" Deidara asked shocked at my new body. I nodded, "In my new flesh." I said. I looked up at Deidara smiling, "I'm kinda relieved you aren't going to get angry at me. I really would turn back into a puppet but..." I said kind of sadly, Deidara looked at me for a moment, then his shocked face turned into a malicious smirk, without any notice, he slammed me onto the bed on my stomach, holding me down by my hands.

"I like your new body, Sasori. It'll be fun to wreck, un." Deidara hissed in my ear. I could feel his palm mouths licking and biting down forcibly on my member, not yet abused because of Orochimaru's plan to take me after marriage, Deidara is not into that kind of stuff. Deidara's hands bit down harder and harder at my member, letting blood come out, the hands lapped up the blood and Deidara moved them off and around to my hips, moving them up so Deidara had easy entrance. Deidara aimed himself at my rear and slowly but with all intention to hurt me thrust inside, making me gasp in discomfort.

"Mmm, I can't do this..ohh.." I groaned out in agony, Deidara had begun to slam into me faster and harder, him being obviously larger than me, it was hard to hold still, even though it felt good in it's own way, I knew this wasn't the pain I should be worried about. Once Orochimaru finds out I'm getting taken by Deidara he's going to kill me even if his plan would fail, only the worst for me, right?

"You will do this, un. I've wanted to do this to you for so long." Deidara said through his grin. He began to feel up my thighs and legs as he slammed into me with more force each time, his tongues licked at my young legs like they were feasting on me, occasionally biting me. Deidara's hands moved back down to my member, biting at me until I let out a moan in agony, making Deidara slam into me harder. Tears began to form in my eyes, Deidara took notice of this and moved his tongues up to my face, letting them lick away at my tears. After he figured I was erect enough, he pulled out of me and slammed me down on my hard on, making me scream, Deidara quickly covered my mouth and held the knife up to my throat.

"Shut up. We don't want any interruptions, un. Now be a good brat and hold still..oh, I always wanted to call you that!" Deidara snickered as he flipped me over, revealing my still clothed body to him. Deidara scowled at this and tore my clothes off with the knife, giving him the full sight of me, he licked his lips and moved down to my erection, placing his tongue on the tip, making me gasp in fear and pleasure. "N-no..more.." I moaned, "Ah, but telling by your erection you want more, un." Deidara smirked. I couldn't help but think I wanted to do this with him for so long, now those feelings are crashing down along with the rest of my life, I didn't even remember why I wanted him now, I felt like such a whore. I guess I could help myself by telling him that I'm engaged, that might make him get off of me, but it also might stir up trouble with the Akatsuki, but it was worth a shot.

"Deidara..I should tell you I'm engaged to someone else. I might die if they catch me doing this, please, let me go...!" I was cut off by Deidara engulfing my erection in his mouth, sucking as hard and fast as he could, making me moan and thrust my hips into him, I couldn't help liking this, he was just so good at this, my vision was going white with pleasure. I let out a groan as Deidara moved his tongue around my member, rubbing my balls as he sucked, making me twice as pleasured. Once I came into his mouth he swallowed and looked up at me with a malicious grin.

"Deidara..stop!" I said once I came off my high, Deidara just chuckled at my sweating naked body. "I never thought I'd get this far, un! I cant stop until your filled with me!" Deidara said still laughing, I shook my head, "You cant. Please." I begged, Deidara laughed even louder, "Now I've got you begging, un! This is a great achievement for my art! My newest creation: Begging Whore!" Deidara laughed happily and evilly at his choice of words, seeming to be done with laughing, he spread my legs apart and aimed himself at my entrance.

"Aren't you going to prepare me?" I asked worried, Deidara thought for a second, then looked like he was going to ease this for me. Then he just shoved the head of his erection into my body, making me scream.

"No, un. I want you to scream really loud while I claim you." Deidara said with a little smirk on his face. I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain I felt, Deidara of course ignored my suffering, continuing with his thrusts, making me cry out each time, adding the force he put into his thrusts. I gripped on to the sheets until my knuckles were white. Tears were flowing down my eyes harder than they had ever came down in my life, even when I was a human before I became a puppet. I let out even louder moans when he hit my prostate, not even making it feel good or pleasurable, just painful and scary. I felt my innards being violated and hurt by Deidara's member, making me sniffle and let out screams and groans of agony as he hit me harder than Orochimaru could ever think of hitting. At least he would make it easier than this, if he let's me live after this night. But if I had a choice I would be dead right now, not engaged, not raped, dead.

Once Deidara came inside of me he took in the sight of my wrecked, shaking body. He quickly pulled out of me, making me yelp, I couldn't even move, all I could do was curl in a ball and sob uncontrollably. Deidara walked over to the door once he pulled up his pants, because he kept his clothes on for this rape. He opened the door and then was flew back against the wall from a blast of chakra, I looked up to see Tobi standing in the doorway with two fingers pointed at where Deidara's head was before he was sent back. Tobi walked over to me and sat down next to me on my bed, he began to stroke my head and hum a tune to me, I settled down a little and looked up at Tobi with a sad face.

"I wanna die, Tobi. I wanna die so bad!" I said as I began to cry again. Tobi sat me up and held me close to him. "It'll be okay, Sasori. I'll clean you up, then you can sleep in my room, okay?" Tobi said cooing me, I nodded, then I looked at Deidara, who was passed out on the ground. "What did you do to him?" I asked, Tobi went to get my clothes and picked me up bridal style, "I erased his memory of this, just so no one else can abuse you in your new human body." Tobi said wiping my eyes, I leaned my head against his chest. "Will he remember he raped me?" I asked, Tobi shook his head, "No, then he would realize you're human. I just don't want to see you like this again." Tobi said.

"Tobi?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sasori?" Tobi replied.

"You know you're a very good boy for doing this." I said, putting my arms around his neck.

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said as he carried me to his room, where I could get some peace and quiet.

If only it could just remain this peaceful.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2.**

**I'm sorry for making Dei-Kun so mean and harsh, but this is a drama I needed to do, so please don't flame!**

**Sasori is so fun as the Uke! I love writing this so much!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"I don't understand why I feel so nauseous today.." Sasori said, Tobi shrugged, "You were raped last night, so you might be a little queasy." Tobi said.

What Sasori didn't understand is you usually don't feel THIS sick after being raped.

* * *


	3. I Feel Sick

**Disclaimer – Okay, I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did it would be called GED or Sasuke sucks. The show would be like a crime fighting/ murder mystery thing, like in one episode Sasori and his puppets get it busy in the back of a 1968 Ford!**

* * *

**Tobi's POV - **

After I safely got Sasori to my room, I locked the door behind me and pulled over a comfy chair, my favorite one that I found in the junkyard. I set up some blankets and a pillow on the chair and got in it, Sasori seemed confused, I guess he didn't know that I wanted him to sleep on my bed tonight, he doesn't need any more discomfort. I got up and went into the closet for a second, pulling out a teddy bear, Sasori snickered, then I gave it to him, he looked up at me.

"I don't need that for bed, but thanks." Sasori said, I tucked him in tight and put the teddy bear in his arms. "You might need something to squeeze if it hurts any more. Please keep it." I said, Sasori nodded. I walked back over to the chair and clapped so the lights went off, and Sasori clapped so the lights went back on.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What's gonna happen to me a month from now? I don't want to be married." Sasori asked me, I felt sorry for Sasori, he really was suffering and all I could do was watch, I couldn't even convince him to stay away from Deidara, who I knew was going to rape him, I just had that feeling. Sasori must be under so much pressure right now, I cant believe Deidara would hurt Sasori like that, I don't even understand why someone would break their trust with their own partner, who even returned their feelings.

I guess that's why they're in Akatsuki...

"Don't worry about that, Tobi will help you through this. For now just sleep." I said, Sasori nodded. "Okay, Goodnight, Tobi." Sasori said, I clapped and the lights went off again. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the same worries Sasori had: What would happen one month from now? And how could I help him? I wish Sasori would tell me some other stuff, like what Orochimaru looked like so I could kick his ass.

Tobi is a good boy like that.

**Normal POV:**

_With Orochimaru..._

"Kabuto, what flowers do you think will go best with all that red?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto, who was helping plan out what Orochimaru would do once he killed off Akatsuki. "We're having red as a wedding color?" Kabuto asked, "Not that, I'm talking about Sasori's mop-like hair. How do we make him look like he actually has class?" Orochimaru said, Kabuto snickered. "Is Sasori REALLY all you could think of? Are you sure there's no one better? There obviously is, look at him, he's disgusting." Kabuto asked, Orochimaru looked at Kabuto with a smirk, "I KNOW there is. But he's so fun to screw with, I remember when he was my partner he always hated waiting, so I took very long all the time, he always worked on puppets, so I criticized his work, he was so cute angry. And it's time he realized he wont always get his way in life, so I'll marry him and take control of this world." Orochimaru said, Kabuto still looked confused, though.

"How will marrying him give you control of this world?" Kabuto asked.

"It wont, his ability to make such powerful puppets is all I really need. I just need him to have no choice, so I decided to marry him to me so he cant say no, he'd never say yes to making ME a puppet army without us being together very closely, and we lost our partnership when I left. That's why I'll keep him in a workshop making puppets until his hands bleed, day and night, all he'll do is make human puppets and have no say in it whatsoever." Orochimaru explained, Kabuto smirked, "But who will you seduce? If all your lover does is make puppets all day what will you do with that jutsu you cast on him?" Kabuto asked.

"I have MANY other lovers I can seduce, he's nothing compared to those beauties. And that jutsu will strictly be used for controlling him, despite that nasty side effect..." Orochimaru said, Kabuto nodded. "That side effect MIGHT be useful, though." Kabuto stated, Orochimaru shook his head, "No, he's not going to be carrying ANYONE'S child, Kabuto. He has NO good traits." Orochimaru said, Kabuto looked confused, "I thought you said you WERE going to breed with him." Kabuto said.

"I had to make it easier on him, he cant know about the real reason." Orochimaru explained, Kabuto shrugged. "The outcome MIGHT be good, he has nice legs, and a beautiful face, and he's very smart." Kabuto said, Orochimaru smiled. "When you put it that way it sounds tempting, I just might give him a try." Orochimaru snickered, Kabtuo grinned.

'Not if I have him first.' Kabuto thought to himself.

_The next day at the Akatsuki base..._

"Everyone! Tobi made breakfast!" Tobi exclaimed around 9:00 the next morning, no one actually came for breakfast, since the only people who were actually there were Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and Hidan. The only person up was Tobi, but Tobi wanted everyone to see the breakfast he made, he even got the eggo waffles out of the toaster without setting the base on fire this time! He had to have at least Sasori enjoy Tobi's gourmet breakfast of Eggo waffles and Pillsbury toaster strudel.

"Everyone?" Tobi called, no answer, so Tobi went to check if Sasori was awake.

"Sasori, are you awake?" Tobi asked, he looked around the room, but no one was there. Tobi heard noises coming from the bathroom, so he went over an knocked on the door, he still heard strange noises, so he decided to ask who it was.

"Who's in there? Are you using the Crap-Of-Flame No Jutsu?" Tobi asked, he heard some slight laughter then some more noises that sounded like vomiting. Tobi tried to open the door but it was locked, so Tobi tried knocking again. "Is that you, Sasori? Tobi made breakfast." Tobi asked as he heard the door unlock, out came Sasori, who didn't look so well.

"Are you okay? You look green." Tobi said putting a hand on Sasori's forehead, Sasori groaned. "I feel really sick to my stomach." Sasori said, Tobi covered Sasori's mouth, "Shh! Don't say you FEEL sick! Puppets don't feel!" Tobi warned, Sasori nodded. Tobi removed his hand from Sasori's mouth and pulled him to the kitchen. "You should eat before the others wake up, that way no one finds out." Tobi said, Sasori shook his head, "I feel too sick." Sasori said, Tobi pushed him to the table, "Please don't wait till night, It's bad for you." Tobi said. He got some toaster strudel and put it on a plate for Sasori.

"Why toaster strudel?" Sasori asked.

"Because it kicks eggo waffle's ass, duh." Tobi said.

"True that." Sasori said, he had had some eggo waffles before and remembered they sucked, he had toaster strudel recently and liked it a little better, so this was okay for him.

"You better eat quick, Deidara might be up soon." Tobi said, Sasori began to munch on the strudel as fast a he could, only to drop the plate and clutch his stomach in pain. "Ugh! It hurts so much! I'm gonna throw up!" Sasori groaned, Tobi pulled Sasori over to the bathroom and put him inside, locking the door. Sasori rushed over to the toilet and began to throw up, Tobi kept watch over the door while Sasori was in there.

"Is Sasori okay?" Tobi asked, Sasori opened the door and gave Tobi the thumbs up. Tobi went back into the kitchen with Sasori and picked up the plate Sasori had dropped.

"You don't have to, it's my mess." Sasori said, Tobi shook his head, "No, you just rest for awhile. We're going to a fair today and you could get sick." Tobi said, "But if I stay here saying I'm sick then I'll look suspicious. I've gotta go." Sasori said. Tobi sighed, "Fine, but don't go on any fast rides. And no corn dogs." Tobi said.

"I cant eat as a puppet, so that's fine with me." Sasori said, Tobi seemed worried though, even though Sasori couldn't tell.

"Danna, un!" They heard a voice from down the hall, Sasori grimaced from the sound of that voice, and soon enough, Deidara was in the room.

"Hey, Sasori-No-Danna!..Hey little shit, un." Deidara said once he saw Tobi, Sasori quickly put the feelings of sorrow aside so he could act normal to Deidara. "Respect people more, brat. You'll make better use of allies than foes." Sasori scolded, in the best way he could, of course. Deidara nodded, "Alright, Danna! I'll do my best, un." Deidara then glared at Tobi, mouthing out, "He's Mine" to Tobi. Sasori snuck in a small bit of toaster strudel, smiling at the good taste, relishing it, he let out a "Squee" under his breath because the food he missed tasted so good to him.

"Ready for the fair, Danna, un?" Deidara asked sweetly, Sasori shrugged. "I guess so. But no fast rides." Sasori said coldly, Deidara nodded. "Whatever Danna wants, un." Deidara said sighing, although it would be funny to blow chunks all over Deidara, but Sasori didn't want a repeat of last night. Hidan came out five minutes later cursing under his breath, Tobi covered his ears while Hidan ranted on about some religious matter no one was interested in, annoying everybody.

"And that's why the fair is a sin." Hidan finished, Tobi took his fingers out of his ears and sat down at the table. "Well we better get going, we don't want to be late." Tobi said, Sasori nodded, "Being late is not my favorite thing to be." Sasori said coldly, Deidara sighed. "Your so mean, Danna, un." Deidara said, Sasori felt his heart jump at that one, he must have felt offended by Deidara calling him "Mean". Deidara got up from his seat and went over to Sasori, "Can you watch me at the fair, oh Danna, un?" Deidara asked sweetly, Sasori shook his head. "I'll guide Tobi, since he's new here. After all, I'm older and wiser and can help him out." Sasori said, Deidara pouted.

"Fine, un." Deidara said angrily. Sasori got up and put his hand on Tobi's shoulder, "Let's go, Tobi." Sasori said in a somewhat sweet tone. Tobi got up and walked away with Sasori.

"What the fuck is up with Sasori?" Hidan asked, Deidara shrugged. "I Don't know, but I'll give you some sacrifices to Jashin if you help me find out, un." Deidara said slyly, Hidan nodded. "Let's follow Sasori and his new boyfriend Tobi until they talk about it, un." Deidara said, Hidan snickered, "I fucking love steak outs!" He said in excitement. The two walked off after Tobi and Sasori.

As the foursome got to the fair, all who had an option changed into different clothes, just so no one saw four Akatsuki, just four people. Sasori put himself in a henge of himself as a human, just to convince the two others he still was a puppet and needed to do that. Tobi went to buy the tickets and told Sasori to come with him, Sasori agreed, scared to be left alone with Deidara.

"I think it'll be fun, Sasori." Tobi said.

"Let's hope so, I wish Deidara didn't come, and why is he so buddy buddy with Hidan?" Sasori asked, Tobi shrugged, "They normally fight, I presume?" Tobi asked, Sasori nodded. "Yeah, they never really were on good terms. It's strange that they're not bickering." Sasori said getting a good look at Hidan and Deidara discussing something.

_Over with Hidan and Deidara..._

"Okay, so when Tobi's not around, we pin Sasori down and make him tell us what's wrong, un. Remember, we don't hurt him, just reason with him." Deidara explained to Hidan, who just nodded. "Yeah, but when do I fucking get my sacrifices?" Hidan whined, Deidara shrugged, "When I get them, un." Deidara said, sounding rather annoyed with Hidan. Hidan seemed to like to annoy Deidara, so he just smirked at the blond's anger.

"When all this is fucking over, can you do me a favor and make sweet fucking love with me?" Hidan said, trying to score with Deidara, who just glared at Hidan. "Sorry, un. But my love is for Sasori-Danna, and he's been avoiding me today, too much for comfort. I just want him to know I WANT him, un." Deidara said, staring over at Sasori, who was clearly trying to avoid Deidara.

If only he knew why...

_Later that same day..._

"Un! Sasori-Danna! Did you see how fast I was going, un?!" Deidara happily called out to Sasori, who just had gotten back form the bathroom, after a little mishap with some funnel cake. Tobi and Sasori had done a pretty good job with concealing the human Sasori had become, but it was a little harder with Hidan around to annoy them. Sasori was just staring at Deidara's hair, which was slightly risen up from the fast ride going down, it really wasn't very fun for him because he had to hide almost everything he wanted to do, even sneeze, or sweat, so Tobi bought him a fan. Now it was Hidan and Tobi's turn to pick a ride.

"Let's go on something we can all ride." Tobi suggested, Hidan shook his head, as did Deidara. "Fuck no." Hidan said, Tobi shrugged, 'I tried' he thought. Sasori had rushed off to some store to get something, and had yet to return, he said that he would be back within the hour. Meanwhile, Tobi and the other two Akatsuki had to find something to do until he got back.

"I think Tobi should go get Sasori-Danna, un." Deidara said with some irritability in his voice. Tobi nodded, "Tobi will do just that." Tobi said, then he went off to check the store Sasori said he was going to.

When Tobi arrived in the store, he went up to the woman behind the counter and asked her if she had seen a young red haired boy come in and she pointed to the bathroom. Tobi went into the boy's bathroom and knocked on each stall until he heard Sasori's yelp. "Who's there?" Sasori asked weakly, "It's Tobi, are you alright?" Tobi asked, Sasori came out of the stall, looking slightly worried.

"I came here because I felt sick, too sick. I bought this test." Sasori said sadly, holding up the small stick to Tobi. Tobi glanced at it and noticed it wasn't ready yet, "I don't understand why I feel so nauseous today.." Sasori said, Tobi shrugged, "You were raped last night, so you might feel a little queasy." Tobi said.

What Sasori didn't understand is you usually don't fell THIS sick after being raped.

And he was about to find out why.

"Well, what does it say?" Tobi asked as he stood over Sasori's shoulder, waiting for the results. Sasori stood in shock at what the test said, he looked in the bathroom mirror, breathing heavily. Tobi examined the test closely and stood back, away from Sasori.

"Oh Kami, S-Sasori, you're.." Tobi stammered, tears came down from Sasori's eyes, he went to Tobi and hugged him tightly, muffling his cries. Tobi hugged him back as Sasori dug his face into Tobi's chest.

"I-I'm going to have a baby!" Sasori cried, Tobi just held him tightly in his arms, letting Sasori give in to his emotions. Sasori took Tobi by the hand and led him out of the store, "Where are we going?" Tobi asked, Sasori seemed angry, he was crying, but still angry. "I'm going to tell Deidara! Then I can just marry him and Orochimaru will kill us together!" Sasori yelled with tears flowing down his face, Tobi took a hold on Sasori and refrained him from going any further.

"Sasori! Please don't tell Deidara! He doesn't deserve you, all he did was rape you! You'll never forgive yourself for this! Please!" Tobi said sternly to Sasori, only to make him cry even harder, Tobi then calmed down after seeing the effect it had on Sasori. He put his arms around him again and began to stroke his back.

"I-I just want to go home right now! I miss my family!" Sasori cried, Tobi knew he couldn't help him there, he had no choice but to hold him, which was all he could do. Tobi knew there was only one option left: Kill Orochimaru.

"Sasori, please, tell me what Orochimaru looks like. I'll help you, I'll fight for you. Just trust me." Tobi said, Sasori nodded. "Okay, sit. I'll tell you what I can." Sasori said, wiping his tears away. They both sat down on a bench and looked around for anyone suspicious. No one was there, so Sasori began.

"Okay, let's start with the basics. First, I met Orochimaru when I first joined the Akatsuki.." Sasori began, and they continued to talk about him for the rest of the night.

You could consider that their "First Date".

Or Just The Start Of A New Beginning.

* * *

**End of chapter 3.**

**No, that's not the end, if you must know, It's 6/7 chapters long...if you count the epilogue.**

**I'd love some fan art, for any story I wrote, if you want to try. I never criticize, just complement!**

**No preview, just to keep you all waiting! Sorry! **


End file.
